These Things I'll Never Say
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot: Songfic to Avril.... Maryse/Jericho... Merry Christmas to Super T! He was just having an affair, she was...falling in love?


**My second christmas present to Tina :), hope you like it doll i tried to make it not too fluffy lol. A stab at a random new pairing hope i did ok. Read and review please**

Maryse smiled as Chris threw his arm around her, pulling her naked frame closer to his. Her head found his chest, resting peacefully upon it, listening intently to his heart beat as his chest rose and fell...his breathing still not regulated.

Her body couldn't help but tremble as his fingers trailed down her arm, lightly stroking the back of it. It wasn't the cold that made her shiver, no it had nothing to do with the cool air hitting her unclothed body...but it did have everything to do with his hands on her.

Just a simple touch, any contact really, coming from him gave her this feeling deep inside...a feeling like nothing else could ever be as perfect. Then on top of that, he always managed to give her butterflies. Maryse had been warming his bed for months, yet she was still so nervous around him.

He looked down at her, his face reading pure satisfaction, and it made her heart flutter. She leaned up to kiss him softly on the lips, unsure of what else to do. Everything was incredibly intense between them, yet at any given moment things could turn and the moment would become awkward.

**I'm tugging out my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head**

Her eyes strayed to the bottom of the king size bed, and her toes sticking out from underneath the crisp white sheets. She was unsure of where to look, or what to do, even though minutes ago he was making passionate love to her. It was only then that she realised just how much space was unoccupied around them, both of them curled into the center of the bed, tangled in each other.

Chris's head titled foreword to place a gentle kiss on the top of her hair, causing the French Canadian to close her eyes and relish the tender moment. She would give anything for every moment to be like that one, total and utter perfection. He supplied her with a feeling of bliss like she had never known, and she couldn't help it as the blush crept upon her cheeks.

It didn't really make sense, she shouldn't feel embarrassed in his company...after all he knew every inch of her body like the back of his hand by now. But somehow he had mastered the ability to make every touch, every look, feel just like the first. And she both adored and hated that about him.

Her hands found her hair, tugging it lightly in the uncomfortable silence; she just had no idea what to say.

**I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
**

At the risk of seeming like an idiot she usually didn't say much of anything, she didn't know where the line was drawn at what she could and couldn't say. The last thing she wanted was to upset him, or ruin what they had by making him uncomfortable, so she kept a lot of things to herself. But if things were different? She knew exactly what she's say.

Inside her heart she felt a burning love for the man beside her, a love that she ached to set free by telling him. But she couldn't spill her heart, because if the words left her lips, she could never take them back.

She wished she could scream from the highest rooftop that she had fallen in love with him. Maryse would die to get to wake up everyday to his face; she wished that he wanted her just like she wanted him. But that was far from the truth, if he even knew she was thinking like this, he'd probably never speak to her again.

**If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you - away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say**

Yet even with all that, all the risk....the main reason she said nothing wasn't even Chris Jericho himself, it was his wife, Jessica.

Thus the reason everything seemed like a double edge sword to the blonde, no matter what way she turned things she would always be the one wounded.

He wasn't going to leave her; he would always be a married man. Chris loved his wife, Maryse knew that, and it was slowly but surely breaking her heart. They had been together for over eight years; they had three kids for crying out loud...her falling for him wasn't going to change that, no matter how much she wanted it to.

**It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind  
If ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care**

"What's on your mind beautiful?" Chris asked, coursing her from her thoughts.

All she wanted to do was tell him that all she wanted was to be his forever, but she couldn't. Somehow she had managed to wind up the other woman.

Maryse hated the idea of Jessica sitting at home thinking she was the only one in Chris's life, as much as she resented the woman she still felt her pain. Not knowing had to be the worst feeling.

Then again she didn't blame Chris for his actions either, and not just because he was with her. She didn't blame him because there's only so long you can be lonely before you turn to someone else for comfort. He'd been a wrestler longer then he'd been married, he was just lonesome and needed something to fill that void inside him.

_Why did it have to be me?_ She thought, remembering how she always vowed that she would never do that to someone, she would never be the other woman...not after she had been cheated on herself. But here she was, naked as the day god made her, clinging to a married man who she was madly in love with.

And the sad part is? She wouldn't give it up for the world.

"Earth to Maryse," Chris said, a small laugh rising from his throat, "You look like your completely somewhere else, what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

She smiled, pushing all the negative thoughts to the back of her head, "Just thinking..."

"About what?" He asked, tilting her jaw up.  
**  
These things I'll never say**


End file.
